


Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Mutants, Rough Sex, Skinwalker, Smut, Switch Dean, Top OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Dean don’t get to see Tanner very often. This time, however, he’s got a surprise.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 21 (double penetration and mutant).  
> Also written for SPN ABO Bingo Square: Knotting
> 
> As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.

“Tanner? Hey man!” Dean cried, waving at the tattoo artist and piercer he and his brother knew. Tanner’s eye widened. 

“Dean! Hey! What are you doing in town?”

“Just doing a job, Sammy’s at the morgue now. How are you?” 

Tanner shrugged. “Same old - taking people’s money for stabbing them. What’s the case?”

Dean glanced around, making sure no one else was listening. “We think skinwalker.”

Tanner’s face went a little pale. Dean scowled. “What’s up, man?”

He cleared his throat. “Nothing. What’s it do? It sounds freaky.”

“They’re kinda like shapeshifters and werewolves.”

“How do you know it’s one of them and not a shifter or wolf?”

“Well, they are animal attacks – so not a shifter. But the heart is intact, so not a were.”

“And skinwalkers don’t eat hearts.”

“Nope.”

“So how do you kill it?” 

“Same as a shifter. Silver.”

Tanner nodded slowly, still looking a little nauseous. Dean grinned. “Hey, you worried? Come on – you’re a tough guy. We’ll take care of it. What’re you doing tonight?”

“Not much. A couple of appointments in an hour, otherwise I’m free.”

“Wanna have dinner with me and Sammy? He mentioned us reconnecting with you since we’re here.”

Tanner nodded. “Yeah, sure. Come by the shop at seven.”

Dean nodded. “It’s a plan.” HE turned to head out of the diner when Tanner called out. 

“Hey, kiddo – I got a question for you. About your job.” Dean came back, frowning a little.

“What?”

“Have you ever met a nice one?”

“Skinwalker?”

“No. Monster. That you let live.”

Dean shrugged. “Sure. Been friends with some. But this one is bad.”

“Pack might not be though,” Tanner said, his voice soft. Dean’s scowl deepened.

“How’d you know skinwalkers run in packs?”

“Said they were like wolves. Wolves are pack animals.”

“Well – Yeah, I suppose the pack could be good. It’s just not usually the case.”

Tanner nodded, watching Dean walk out.

 

If the Winchester brothers could name _one_ thing Tanner did perfectly, it was cooking. He treated the brothers to mounds of mashed potatoes and grilled steaks, as well as grilled corn on the cob; Sam swore he’d died and gone to heaven - saying a lot coming from a Winchester, Dean explained. 

But all throughout dinner there was a tension Dean couldn’t place. It wasn’t the normal tension that surrounded visits with Tanner. It wasn’t the promise of a night of orgasms or even sleeping in a warm doggie pile of tired bodies. 

Even as they sat on the couch watching the news for any new news on the skinwalker the brothers were hunting, things were just _off_.

It wasn’t until they had retired to the bedroom, lazy kisses and touches being shared, that Tanner spoke up.

“What if I know the skinwalker?”

Sam and Dean scowled, one on each side of him.

“Do you?”

Tanner nodded. He sat up, running his fingers through his shaggy black hair. “I do. And I tried to get him to stop, guys. I did but he wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Tanner, you know what we gotta do, man.”

“I know.”

“Are you going to help us?”

Tanner wer his lips, looking insecure for the first time since Dean had known him. “I’ll tell you who he is. And then you’ll understand why I can’t help you put him down.”

“Tanner. Who is it?” Sam asked softly.

“His name’s Maverick. Lahr.”

“Lahr, but that’s —“

“My last name,” Tanner spoke over Sam. You got it. It’s my little brother.”

“But skinwalkers - they’re not just genetic anomalies, they’re a whole mutated species.”

“Which is why I asked you earlier about friendly monsters,” Tanner said, nodding. 

“You’re one.” 

Tanner nodded. He cleared his throat. “Look, if you guys wanna kill me or something, all I gotta ask is that you don’t go after the rest of my pack. Except Maverick I mean— Even I know he’s gotta go.”

“Your pack - You’re vegetarians right?” Sam asked. Tanner nodded. 

“Never hurt a human, kiddo. My dad raised us like that. When he died and I took over as pack Alpha— That’s my rules too.”

“Then why’s your brother munching on man meat?” Dean asked, crossing his arms.

“Maverick’s always been unstable. Even as a kid. Never wanted to fit in with you guys. Always thought we were better than humans. I told him to get out a few months back - leave the pack if he thought that way. He did and then— Well, you boys are here.”

“If you know he’s gotta be put down, why not do it yourself or call us, Tanner?” Dean asked.

“Dean—

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I do, I just — Man, why? Why did you hide it?”

“As soon as I figured out you boys were hunters I wanted to run. But I didn’t. I got to know you. And let you get to know me. Please, Dean—“ Tanner shrugged. “I don’t know, kiddo. I just hoped you’d see me as one of those friendly mutants you talked about.”

Sam looked over at Dean, who was glancing anywhere but at them. He rolled his eyes and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Tanner’s mouth.

“We do, man. You’re our friend.” 

Tanner relaxed visibly. He let his hand slide up Sam’s thigh, under his boxers. “Being what I am — it has benefits for sex, you know.”

“Oh?” Sam ignored Dean for the moment. He could feel his eyes, and knew he’d come around on his own time. 

“Well being part dog... I bet I can make you howl.”

Sam smirked. “You can sure try.”

Tanner pounced then, startling Sam as he found himself flat on his back. Tanner’s kisses were rougher now, more free as he let his teeth scrape Sam’s throat and fingers bite into Sam’s hips, yanking the boxers down with more force than necessary. Sam made a small noise of surprise that Tanner ignored, clamping his teeth down on Sam’s neck. 

Tanner grabbed the lube, sucking a bruise onto Sam’s throat as he worked him open. The bed sank a little as Dean shifted, stretching out next to Sam. He watched silently even as Sam reached out, twining their fingers. 

“Feel good, Sammy?”

Sam nodded. “Always.”

Tanner pulled back, slipping a condom over his cock before slicking himself up. He grabbed Sam’s hips and pushed in. Without waiting for Sam to adjust, Tanner picked up a brutal pace, the bed squeaking with the force of it. 

Eager for a better view, Dean moved again, settling behind them. 

“Like the view, kiddo?” Tanner teased. Dean’s eyes narrowed.

“Your cock—“

“One of those benefits of being a skinwalker I talked about,” Tanner said. He pulled out almost completely and slammed in. The knot swelling at the base of his cock slipped inside and Sam screamed, his hips bucking upward as his hands scrambled to grip the sheets. Sam’s orgasm hit hard, come spurting out onto the bed under him.

Dean gave a quiet grunt, his hand working quickly between his thighs as he watched Tanner stretch Sam almost impossibly wide. He glanced back. “Wanna share?” 

Dean wet his lips, glancing at Sam, still shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He nodded slowly, shimmying out of his boxers. His eyes were glued to the fluttering gape of Sam’s ass as Tanner pulled out.

Together they worked Sam onto his back on Dean’s chest, almost boneless with afterglow already. Dean’s cock barely needed lube as he slipped in, Sam’s hole swallowing him with no problem.

“Are you gonna—“

“What? Knot him?” Tanner asked, rubbing the tip of his cock over Sam’s ass. Dean nodded.

“Can’t with the condom on. Not made for that kind of stretching.” 

“Take it off,” Sam croaked, nuzzling against Dean’s neck. 

“You sure?”

“You’re a skinwalker - you can’t catch or pass STD’s and you can’t knock me up. Go bare.”

Tanner glanced at Dean, who gavea nod of consent as well.

Tanner yanked off the condom, chuckingit in the generaldirection of the trashcan. He settled between Sam and Dean’s thighs and kissed Sam’s parted lips. 

“Ready, kiddo?” Sam nodded, one hand settling on the small of Tanner’s back. The other found Dean’shand, their fingers tangling together as Tanner pressed in, his cock slotting next to Dean’s inside Sam. 

They both began to move slowly, thepressure enough to feel good without big thrusts. Sam was silent, his eyes closed and mouth parted **.** His hips jerked betweenthem, cock hard and throbbing againsthis stomach once more. 

Dean and Tanner kissed lazily, Dean’s fingersbiting into Sam’s hip and hand as he approachedhis orgasm. Tanner’s knot bumped against the part of his cock not in Sam, pushing him closer and closer. 

Sam’s cock dribbled on his stomach, body shivering between them. Dean wasn’t sure if it was a constant orgasm or just overstimulation, but Sam’s soft little moans told him whatever it was - it was good. 

“Getting close, kiddo?” Tanner growled against his cheek. Dean nodded, pushing a little deeper into Sam.

“Come on then. Can’t knot with your cock in the way. Come for me, huh? Make that sweet little brother of yours all wet for me. 

Dean tried to hold off, he really did. But Tanner’s words, paired with the fluttering clench of Sam’s ass the brush of Tanner’s swelling knot had him falling over the edge, his his bucking uselessly under Sam, come dribbling down his cock where Sam’s hole was held open.

His cock slidout as itsoftened andTanner grinned. “Now listen **.** ” He drew back and slammed in hard, his knot slipping past Sam’s rim. Sam screamed again, his back arching **.** Tannerfucked into him mercilessly, a smirk on his face as Sam came hard, splashing come up his chest.

Tannergrunted twice, drivingdeep and stilling. His shoulders quivered **,** sharp inhales the only signal that he was coming. Sam whimpered, his cock twitching weakly. 

“So much **—** “ 

“Just relax **,** kiddo. Let it happen,” Tanner instructed **,** slumping over Sam.

They managed to adjust so Sam was on his side, snuggled up against Tanner’s chest.

“How long will you be stuck insidehim?” Dean asked as he cleaned them up.

“Bout an hour or so. I’d say less but Idon’t see his ass letting go of me like another skinwalker’s would - not madefor knots, youhumans **.** ”

Dean chuckled, gazing at the spot they were tied. 

“Wanna experienceit tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow we gotta hunt **,** Tanner. I won’t goafteryouoryour pack - butyoucan’t interfere.”

“I won’t. I’ll giveyou his address and I’llstep back. The rest is up to you boys.Just do me one favor?”

“What?”

“Lemme burn him. He’s my family.”

Dean’s gaze softened. He reached out, brushing Tanner’s shaggy black hair out of his eyes. “I promise.”


End file.
